warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adderfang
Adderfang is a broad-shoulderedRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 127, mottled, brown tabby tom with yellow eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears in ''Bluestar's Prophecy as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. :Snowkit mentions Adderfang to her mother when she's complaining about how little Stormtail visits the nursery. She points out that Adderfang is always visiting Leopardkit and Patchkit, and even brought them a mouse last time. Shortly afterward, Bluekit sees Adderfang padding out of the warriors' den. Leopardkit and Patchkit are delighted to see him, and pounce on him playfully. Leopardkit grabs her father's tail in her paws, and Patchkit lands squarely on his shouldersRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 32. Adderfang collapses to the ground dramatically, and the two kits leap onto his stomach. Adderfang bats them away playfully, and chases them behind the warriors' den. :Later, when Bluekit and Snowkit are talking to Goosefeather, Adderfang overhears their conversation. Goosefeather was explaining the importance of prophecies to the two kits, and was telling them that he could foresee two kits becoming apprentices in the future. Adderfang glances sideways at the medicine cat, and Goosefeather greets him politely. But Adderfang acts stiff, and asks Goosefeather if he was having "another prophecy". Bluekit is confused, since it seemed that Adderfang had no respect for the medicine cat's insight. Snowkit asks Goosefeather another question, and Adderfang pads away, snorting. :During Leopardkit and Patchkit's Apprentice Ceremony, Adderfang is seen sitting next to his mate, Swiftbreeze. Bluekit notices that his chest is thrust forward and his chin is held highRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 44 as Pinestar addresses the Clan. :Later, when Bluekit is sneaking out of the nursery, she finds the fresh scents of Adderfang, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight still lingering in the air, and she realizes that they must have just left on the dawn patrol. The patrol returns back to camp shortly afterward when Bluekit is exploring the ravine with Sunfall. The patrol tells Sunfall that WindClan had been stealing prey, and dash off to report to Pinestar. After they talk to the ThunderClan leader, the Clan begins to discuss the stolen prey. Adderfang is seen pacing in front of Pinestar, and comments that WindClan must have killed the prey that very morning and carried it back to their territory through Fourtrees. After more discussion, Windflight comments that WindClan scent may have drifted across the border, since there was no scent on the bushes. But Adderfang protests that it was too much of a coincidence, and continues to accuse WindClan of trespassing. Pinestar asks if there had been any other lingering scents from any other creatures, but Adderfang says that there had been no fresh scents. Farther along in the conversation, Bluekit asks why WindClan had chosen to steal prey from ThunderClan, and not ShadowClan or RiverClan. Adderfang thinks that it was because Fourtrees separated ThunderClan from WindClan territory, which would make WindClan feel safe from anything ThunderClan might do to get revenge. But Pinestar is hesitant to start a fight with WindClan, and says that there wasn't enough proof to say that WindClan stole the prey. After hearing this, Adderfang lets out a low hiss. But Pinestar stands firm, and closes the meeting. After the meeting has come to an end, Adderfang is seen talking quietly with Stormtail, their heads bent low, while Sparrowpelt is seen circling around them, his tail bristlingRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 58. :After the discussion, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. But Stormtail doesn't seem very interested in the ceremony, and only stops talking to Adderfang to give his daughters a quick congratulation. When he's finished talking to them, he turns back to mutter with Adderfang. But he comes back to them later, and gives them a more thorough congratulation. Adderfang follows him, his eyes narrowed as if something was troubling himRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 63. While Stormtail is congratulating his daughters, Adderfang casually comments on Pinestar's decision to make Bluepaw and Snowpaw apprentices right after the discussion with WindClan, and says that the ceremony had almost seemed unprepared. Bluepaw is confused, and Moonflower glares at Adderfang, willing him to stop with the discussion. But he continues by saying that he thought the ceremony distracted the Clan from all thoughts of WindClan. Goosefeather points out that ThunderClan would need more warriors if there was going to be a battle, but Adderfang reminds them that Bluepaw and Snowpaw were only apprentices. Snowpaw bristles, and tells Adderfang that she could fight as well as any cat. Adderfang is sure that she'll do her best, but points out that she couldn't be a real warrior until she had had proper training. :Later, Stonepelt is seen joining Adderfang and Tawnyspots by the nettle patch. :When the Clan is getting ready to go to the Gathering, Adderfang is seen staring up at Highrock, with Tawnyspots pacing around him. When Pinestar emerges from his den, Adderfang asks if they were going to challenge WindClan about the prey-stealing. But Pinestar says that he was just going to warn the other Clans, but not accuse WindClan directly. Although Windflight and Swiftbreeze nod in agreement, Adderfang narrows his eyes. Pinestar glares at him, and tells him that he would not accuse WindClan. Adderfang does not reply as the ThunderClan leader marches past. :After the Gathering, Goosefeather lets out a sharp exclamation. Adderfang and Stormtail, who had been sharing a thrush beneath the Highrock, turn to look at the medicine cat. Goosefeather is staring at a vole, and telling the gathered cats to look at its fur. Adderfang and Stormtail pad closer to get a better look. After Goosefeather explains to the gathered cats that it was a sign that ThunderClan would be crushed by WindClan, Lionkit and Smallear question the medicine cat. But Adderfang snaps at them, reminding them that Goosefeather was a medicine cat and shared tongues with StarClan. The Clan begins to discuss the vole, and Sparrowpelt suggests they attack WindClan. Adderfang and Stormtail yowl agreement. But Pinestar is still doubtful, unsure about the sign. Adderfang quietly questions his leader about the vole; was it Goosefeather Pinestar doubted or StarClan? Eventually, Pinestar makes up his mind, and decides to attack WindClan. But Moonflower is concerned, and asks Pinestar is all the apprentices had to participate in the battle. Adderfang tells her that everyone had to fight when they were facing so much danger. :On the eve of battle, Pinestar is trying to comfort Bluepaw, who's nervous and scared about the upcoming battle. But Pinestar tells her that only a mouse-brain would rush into battle without fear, and glances at Adderfang as he speaks. :But before the Clan can set off, Goosefeather finds another sign, and tells the Clan that they needed to attack WindClan's camp and destroy their medicine supply. Many of his Clanmates begin to protest, but Adderfang asks them if they should sacrifice their own kits and elders to save WindClan's. For once, Pinestar agrees with Adderfang, telling his Clanmates that it was the will of StarClan. :When the Clan is racing towards WindClan through ThunderClan territory, Bluepaw sees Adderfang racing beside Pinestar and Stormtail, his pelt blending with the shadowsRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 117. :During the battle with WindClan, Bluepaw hears Adderfang screech aggressively, and later spots him fighting with a WindClan warrior. But he soon gets set upon by two other warriors, and twists away from them to protect his belly. But one of the warriors continues to cling to him, and rips out hunks of fur from his pelt, and Adderfang lets out a howl of painRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 127. :When the battle is over and ThunderClan is retreating, Adderfang stalks out of the camp, his eyes gleaming in rage as he ignores the hisses of the WindClan warriors. But when he finds out that Moonflower is dead, he and Swiftbreeze help Pinestar carry her body back to camp. :When the ThunderClan warriors return to camp, Swiftbreeze lunges at Goosefeather, and accuses him of killing Moonflower. Adderfang and Tawnyspots race forward and drag her off the stunned medicine cat, and hold her back while Goosefeather scrambles to his paws. :When the Clan is once more settled in the camp, Sunfall reveals his suspicion to ThunderClan. He feels as if Goosefeather had been too keen on satisfying his Clanamtes' wishes instead of following the will of StarClan. Sunfall's gaze flicks to Adderfang and Stormtail for a brief moment as he speaks. :Many moons later, as the Clan is preparing for a Gathering, Adderfang briefly discusses the other Clans' hostility towards ThunderClan with Windflight. But when the conversation is over, Adderfang beckons his new apprentice, Thistlepaw, over to him with his tail. He tells Thistlepaw to stick close to him, since the young apprentice had almost gotten into a fight with a ShadowClan apprentice the last time. But Thistlepaw objects, reminding Adderfang that he had told him that only cowards turn away from a fight. Adderfang glares at him and tells him that it had been a Gathering, and that Thistlepaw was too impulsiveRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 155. :While ThunderClan is still gathered on the slopes above Fourtrees, ShadowClan's leader, Cedarstar, yowls for the Gathering to begin. Adderfang whispers angrily about how Cedarstar wasn't in charge of all the leaders, but follows Pinestar into the hollow when he gives the command. Later, when WindClan's leader, Heatherstar, is reporting that WindClan was well-fed, Adderfang openly challenges her by asking her if that was why WindClan had stopped hunting on ThunderClan territory. But Heatherstar spits at him that they had never hunted on Thunderclan territory, and ThunderClan should stop trying to justify their attack. Adderfang flattens his ears, and Bluepaw knows that he's itching for a fight. When the Gathering is coming to an end, Adderfang files out of the clearing beside Stormtail. :Later, Adderfang comes back from leading a hunting patrol with Patchpelt, Sparrowpelt, and Thistlepaw. Each cat carries two plump mice in their jaws. When the patrol drops their catch on the fresh-kill pile, Thistlepaw tells his Clanmates that Adderfang had uncovered the whole nest of miceRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 171! :Later, Adderfang comes pounding into camp, yowling that RiverClan had invaded Sunningrocks! Thistlepaw and Thrushpelt are right behind him, and help him explain the situation to Pinestar. When they're through, Pinestar splits the Clan into two separate patrols. Pinestar heads one patrol, while Stormtail heads the other, Adderfang joining Pinestar's patrol. :When the battle with RiverClan is over, Adderfang is seen crowing over ThunderClan's victory, asking his Clanmates if they had seen the look on Hailstar's face when Stormtail had led a second patrol into the battle. He later congratulates his apprentice for a battle well-fought. Thistlepaw curls his lip and tells Adderfang that he wishes he could get the taste of RiverClan blood out of his mouth. Adderfang narrowed his eyes and tells Thistlepaw that he would taste much more before becoming a warrior. He tells the young apprentice that they have won that day, but that RiverClan would surely try and re-take Sunningrocks before long. :Adderfang is later seen coming back from a hunting patrol with Thistlepaw, who's carrying a shrew in his jaws. :Also, after Bluepaw and Snowpaw are chased across the territory by a fox, Adderfang leads a patrol to track down the fox and make sure it had left ThunderClan territory. :When Bluepaw and Snowpaw are made warriors, they try to find a space in the warriors' den. They notice Adderfang, Stormtail, and Sunfall curled up near the center, since they're the senior warriors. :At the next Gathering, Adderfang is seen sitting with Stormtail, Ottersplash, and Raggedpelt. When the leaders are talking about kittypets, Adderfang remarks that it didn't take long to remind kittypets to keep to their own soft lives. Oakheart then mutters to his brother that ThunderClan had always been a bunch of kittypet friends. Adderfang turns on him, and challenges the RiverClan warrior to say more. But Oakheart meets Adderfang's gaze confidently, and says that ThunderClan is practically neighbors with kittypets, since they live beside Twolegplace. :After the Gathering, Adderfang goes out on the dawn patrol with Snowfur and Thistlepaw. He also goes out on an early border patrol with Bluefur, Thistlepaw, and Thurshpelt. Thistlepaw comments that it was a good day to bask in the sun, and Adderfang comments that Pinestar should take Sunningrocks back from RiverClan, ever since the enemy Clan had moved their scent markers. Thrushpelt points out that there wasn't a lot of prey near Sunningrocks, but Adderfang snaps at him, saying Pinestar had made them look weak, and that ShadowClan would be helping themselves to Snakerocks next. Bluefur points out that ShadowClan could have Snakerocks, since it was pretty much worthless when it came to prey. Adderfang just growls. :Later, when Adderfang's daughter, Leopardfoot, is kitting, Adderfang is seen pacing the clearing. After the kits are born, Adderfang congratulates Pinestar, who's the fatherRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266. :Later, when the Clan is gathering around Sunfall to head out on patrols, Adderfang comments that it was fine weather that day. Sunfall then instructs Adderfang to go out on a hunting patrol with Robinwing, Smallear, and Thistlepaw. He then tells them that Bluefur would lead the patrol. When the patrol is setting off, Bluefur tells them that they would be hunting at Snakerocks. Adderfang comments that it was risky, but could be worth it, since there hadn't been much hunting there lately. When the patrol sets off, Thistlepaw begins to give Bluefur a hard time. Adderfang tells him to fall in behind and to save his energy for hunting. But when Bluefur is stalking a thrush, Thistlepaw interrupts her hunting and causes the thrush to fly away. Adderfang turns on his apprentice angrily and reminds him that they were hunting for the Clan. :When the patrol reaches Sunningrocks, Bluefur instructs Thistlepaw to keep watch while the rest of the patrol hunts. When Thistlepaw begins to complain, Adderfang reminds him that his mind was obviously not on hunting that day, since he had scared away Bluefur's thrush earlier. :Later, when a dog attacks the patrol, Adderfang is seen calling for his apprentice. After Thistlepaw confirms that he's okay, Adderfang calls out for Smallear, who also confirms that he's alright. Adderfang then calls for Bluefur. The young warrior is unable to answer because she's carrying prey in her mouth, but tells the others that she's okay after the dog has gone. Adderfang then goes to fetch a shrew from between two boulders. Thistlepaw then starts to complain that no one had listened to his warning, but Adderfang tells him to stop complaining. :As the patrol is returning to camp, Thistlepaw pricks up his ears and tells the others that he could smell something. Adderfang also scents the air, and warns the others that the dog was coming back. He starts to get concerned about the dog finding the camp, and praises Bluefur when she formulates a plan to set a piece of prey at the top of the hollow to keep the dog from the camp. Adderfang then orders Smallear to warn the camp, and to get warriors to guard the entrance in case Bluefur's plan didn't work. But Thistlepaw angrily yowls that they were going to keep the rabbit, and bounds up the ravine. Adderfang watches in dismay, and races after his apprentice. But when he emerges at the top, Thistlepaw is attacking the dog bravely, swiping his claws across its muzzle. After an epic battle, Thistlepaw drives the dog away, yowling after it. Adderfang is amazed at his apprentice's brave efforts, and can hardly believe how strong Thistlepaw had been. :When Thistlepaw returns to camp, Adderfang is boasting about his apprentice's bravery. Shortly after, Thistlepaw is made a warrior: ThistleclawRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 286. Pinestar calls for a celebration, and Leopardfoot slips out of the nursery to join Adderfang and Dappletail. :Later, RiverClan crosses the border, and Sunfall leads a patrol to drive the enemy Clan out. When they return to camp, Adderfang announces that there was no more RiverClan activity in that area, and that they had searched along the border thoroughly. After the Clan is informed, Pinestar comes padding through the gorse tunnel. The Clan immediately turns their attention to him, with Adderfang lifting his head and Stormtail narrowing his eyes. Pinestar then announces to the Clan that he was going to leave the Clan to become a kittypet. The Clan is shocked, and Adderfang digs his claws into the earth, accusing Pinestar of being a coward. But Pinestar stands firm, and tells Sunfall that he would have to be the next ThunderClan leader. After Sunfall gives a brief speech, the Clan begins to murmur their acceptance, even though Adderfang and Stormtail keep silent. :Shortly afterward, Sunfall announces that he was going to go to the Moonstone that very night. But Goosefeather objects, claiming that StarClan would never allow Sunfall to be leader while Pinestar was still alive. Adderfang then mutters that it was about time Goosefeather gave up his role as a medicine cat to become an elder. But Weedwhisker tells Adderfang that Goosefeather had been a medicine cat for a long time, and that his Clan shouldn't turn against him now. :Also, when Tawnyspots is appointed ThunderClan deputyRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 314, Adderfang offers his congratulations. :Later, Adderfang, Dappletail, Thrushpelt, White-eye, and Windflight find Bluefur crouched over Snowfur's body. After Bluefur explains what had happened, Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to make sure there were no ShadowClan warriors nearby. He then goes and picks up Snowfur by her scruff. Bluefur cautions him to be careful, as she tries to convince herself that Snowfur was alright. The cats carefully carry Snowfur back to camp, and Adderfang lays her down at the top of the ravine leading down to the camp. Turning to face Bluefur, he tells her that she must be the one to tell Whitekit, Snowfur's son. When she protests, he tells her that she loved him. He then tells her that he would notify Stormtail and Thistleclaw, and give the report to Sunstar. When Bluefur does talk to the young kit, she tries to shield him from seeing Adderfang drag Snowfur's body into the clearing. :Later, when Tigerkit is being difficult, Leopardfoot asks Adderfang if the young kit would be more obedient if Pinestar was still around. Adderfang's whiskers twitch, and he tells her that no one could influence the head-strong, young kit, but that he'd still make a good warrior. :During the next Gathering, RiverClan speaks of a slight problem going around about Twolegs. Oakheart announces his idea about getting rid of them, to which Adderfang comments that it was a wise idea. :Later, when Sunstar is ordering patrols, Adderfang is seen hovering beneath the Highrock, waiting for orders. :Later, when Bluefur and Rosetail are talking about who would be the next deputy, Rosetail suggests Adderfang. But Bluefur narrows her eyes; she thinks that Adderfang can only see as far as the battle and never beyond, and thought that a deputy would need wisdom as well as courageRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page, 383. :When Sunstar calls the Clan together for Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony, Adderfang is seen stretched outside the warriors' den, and after the ceremony is coming to an end, Sunstar announces that Adderfang would stand in as deputy while Tawnyspots was ill. Adderfang puffs out his chest in pride, and Stormtail nods to him. But when Sunstar reassures the Clan that Tawnyspots would be feeling better soon, Adderfang exchanges a worried glance with Fuzzypelt and Stormtail. :Later, when Goosefeather is telling Bluefur that she was destined to be the next deputy, the young she-cat protests, reminding Goosefeather that Adderfang was a much better choice. But Goosefeather tells her that Sunstar wanted a cat with youth and energy, and not one of the senior warriors. Bluefur also talks about the future deputy-ship with Thrushpelt, who agrees that Adderfang was the logical choice for future deputy. :Later, Tigerpaw demonstrates a battle move to his mother outside the nursery. Adderfang, who was resting beside the nettle patch nearby, praises him. :Afterwards, Sunstar makes an announcement to the Clan that ThunderClan was going to take back Sunningrocks, to which Adderfang yowls his approval. After Sunstar informs his Clan that he was going to ask Hailstar to give the rocks back, he asks for the Clan's approval. Adderfang nods his agreement, and agrees that the plan sounded good. Sunstar then allows him to join the patrol. :Later, as Bluefur is preparing for a patrol, she notices Adderfang and Sparrowpelt pacing the clearing restlessly, their fur fluffed out against the chill. Their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, were practicing battle moves at the edge of the clearing. :When Bluefur is trying to sneak out of camp to see Oakheart, Adderfang is on watch duty, fidgeting beside the gorse tunnel. She crouches low and watches him pad away to patrol the camp walls. She successfully sneaks out of camp, and looks over her shoulder to see Adderfang returning to his post beside the gorse tunnel. When Bluefur returns to camp, she sees the guard post empty, with Adderfang nowhere to be seen. She sneaks into camp unseen and falls asleep in the warriors' den. When she awakens and pads into the clearing, she hears Lionheart complaining about being stuck in camp all morning. Adderfang tells him that someone had to fix that hole in the camp wall, to which Smallear adds that Lionheart had done a good job. Sunstar was arranging patrols, and tells Adderfang to re-mark the RiverClan boundary with Lionheart, Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm. Adderfang promises Sunstar that they would check the area thoroughly, then pads off. :Adderfang is later seen assigning patrols to the gathered ThunderClan warriors. :Later, after Thistleclaw chases Oakheart off of ThunderClan territory, Adderfang bursts onto the shore with Sparrowpelt and Lionheart behind him. Thistleclaw informs Adderfang of the situation, and the senior warriors praises the younger cat. He then nods to Tigerclaw, telling him what good a mentor Thisteclaw was, and what impressive pawsteps the young warrior had to fill. After Tigerclaw thanks him, Adderfang asks if the area was clear, and Thistleclaw confirms that it was. When the cats return to camp, Adderfang and Thistleclaw report back to Sunstar in his den. The two are later seen padding out of the den after making their report. :After a heavy snowfall, Adderfang helps clear snow from the entrance tunnel with Swiftbreeze and Windflight. :The last time Adderfang is mentioned, is a moon after Bluefur's kits disappear. He is seen gently asking Bluefur if she would like to join a hunting patrol. Adderfang has to ask her twice, for her mind is still on her kits. Thrushpelt offers to go with her, but Bluefur tells Adderfang that she'd rather hunt alone. He nods, understanding her grief, and lets her hunt alone. Quotes Family Members Mate: :SwiftbreezeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 32: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :LeopardfootRevealed in''Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SpottedleafRevealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy,Page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WillowpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :GraystripeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Granddaughters: :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 100: Great-Grandsons: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, Page 19-20: :BumblestripeRevealed in Eclipse, Page 159: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, Page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, Page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 39: :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, Page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Granddaughters: :BlossomfallRevealed in Eclipse, Page 159: :BriarlightRevealed in Eclipse, Page 159: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, Page 27: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 39: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, Page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 509: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, Page 258: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, Page 27: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 509: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, Page 19-20: Great-Great-Grandsons: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, Page 20-21: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, Page 251: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, Page 251: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, Page 299: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, Page 20-21: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, Page 299: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, Page 20-21: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, Page 251: Tree References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior